


teach me how to kiss?

by foxtrot12



Series: bmc (mainly boyf riends) [10]
Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, awkward boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtrot12/pseuds/foxtrot12
Summary: >:)c





	teach me how to kiss?

_ Click. _

_ Click. _

_ Click. _

Michael flipped through channel after channel, splayed out on the couch, his legs over Jeremy's lap.  Jeremy looked up at the TV every so often, but he was mainly concerned with what was going on with his phone.  Eventually, he looked up when he noticed Michael had finally settled upon a show.

“What… are you watching?” Jeremy asked, watching a couple kiss each other on the screen.  It looked like one of those soap operas only moms watch.  

“I—what?!” Michael jumped, accidentally throwing the remote into the air and stumbling to catch it again.  He quickly changed the channel.  “Nothing!” 

Jeremy laughed, throwing his phone to the side and resting his hands on Michael's legs.  “Relax, Michael, I don't care.”  

Michael made an odd noise but fell silent, going back to clicking on the remote again.  Jeremy wondering if he was actually looking for something to watch or if he just liked pushing the buttons on the remote.

“I've… I've never kissed anyone, ya know,” Jeremy murmured, trying to break the silence that was created from the show.  “Can you believe that?”  Jeremy let out an awkward half laugh and Michael shifted to look at him over his glasses.

“Um… yeah I can believe it… You're a giant dork, buddy.”  Michael smiled.

“Hey!” Jeremy gawked.  “You're a dork, too!  I  _ know  _ you haven't kissed anyone.”

“What about—”

“Preschool doesn't count, Michael.”  Michael sat up and grinned, shrugging his shoulders in defeat.  

“I don't think I even know  _ how  _ to kiss,” Jeremy admitted after a moment.  He could feel his cheeks turning pink.  “It's not like you can practice.”  

“Haven't you, ya know, seen videos or whatever?” Michael asked, pulling his knees up to his chest.  “It can't be  _ that _ hard.”

“I-I’ve seen videos!” Jeremy defended himself.  “But how do I know if I'll do it  _ right?”   _

Michael snorted.  “C'mon, buddy, let's be real: if either of us are going to be using our kissing knowledge any time soon, I doubt it will be pretty.”  Jeremy smiled for a moment, but he still wasn't satisfied.  

“What if we, I don't know… practice?   You could, maybe, uh…  Teach me how to kiss?” Jeremy asked, his voice a high pitched whisper.

“Wh-what?” Michael stammered, his eyes going wide.

“Nothing!” Jeremy quickly replied, his cheeks burning by now.  He lowered his head as his heart pounded uncomfortably in his chest.

The couch shifted next to him and he felt a warm hand on his arm.  He looked up to Michael who looked just as red and uncomfortable as Jeremy.  “I want to.”

“You wha—,” Jeremy mumbled unintelligently, his mouth hanging open.  Michael shifted again and he was pressed against Jeremy's side.

“I'll, uh, teach you how to kiss.  We can learn together.”  Michael smiled shakily, placing his hand over Jeremy's.  Jeremy's eyes fell to their hands and Michael slowly pulled back his hand.  

“I, uh,” a string of garbled, embarrassed noises left Jeremy's lips.

“I—sorry, we don't have to,” Michael replied hastily, backing up to give Jeremy some space.  Before he could fully retreat, Jeremy caught his arm and pulled him back, pressing their lips together.  

Their lips clashed awkwardly; Jeremy hovered above Michael at an uncomfortable angle and he kissed too forcefully, but he didn't want to pull back.  Michael squirmed helpless for a moment in shock, grabbing onto the front of Jeremy's shirt to steady himself.  

“Whoa,” Michael murmured when Jeremy finally pulled away.  

“Yeah,” Jeremy replied, his voice cracking halfway through the word.  

“You really  _ do  _ suck ass at kissing,” he mumbled, gently cupping the side of Jeremy's face, smiling up at him.  

“Sh-shut up,” Jeremy stammered.

“Good thing you have an  _ excellent _ teacher,” Michael boasted and before Jeremy could snark back, Michael leaned up to close the gap between their lips.

Michael's kiss was softer, less rushed.  But still, his hands pulled anxiously at the material of Jeremy's shirt, not knowing what to do with them.  Jeremy shifted above him, settling between Michael's knees,  his hands went up to Michael's hair.  That's what they do in the movies, right?  

Michael wrapped his legs around Jeremy's waist, pulling him forward slightly.  Jeremy made a noise of surprise, which was muffled by the kiss, and tugged lightly on Michael's hair.  Michael groaned, opening his mouth slightly.  Payback.  

“ _ Damn _ , either I really  _ am _ a great teacher or you're a fast learner,” Michael joked, playing with the hem of Jeremy's shirt.  Jeremy stuck out his bottom lip, his blush as dark as ever.

“Shut up and kiss me,” he grumbled, leaning down to capture Michael's lips again.  Michael hummed gently as their lips connected, letting his eyes flutter shut.

Lips working in sync, the air around the boys grew heavy and hot from their contact and overstimulation from their first “kiss.”  Jeremy continued to weave his fingers through Michael's hair as Michael began to playfully nip at Jeremy's lips. They had to stop every once and awhile to simply smile at each other breathlessly and their noses and teeth still clashed with their inexperience, but they were both so lost in their own world they couldn't see this moment as anything but perfect.  

Michael leaned away from Jeremy, having to put his hand on his chest to stop him from following.  He smiled when Jeremy whined from the lack of contact.  They both knew this would have serious effects afterwards: do best friends really just casually make out in their basement?  No.  But, neither wanted to focus on that right now.

Michael pressed his lips to the skin of Jeremy's neck.  Jeremy's eyes snapped open and he reflexively moved his neck so Michael could have better reach.  Whining quietly, he gripped the front of Michael's sweatshirt as Michael pressed sweet kisses along his skin.  

“M-Michael?” Jeremy muttered, feeling when Michael's lips turned upwards into a smile.  Jeremy suddenly gasped when he felt Michael's teeth graze his skin.  

“M-Michael!” Jeremy squirmed, breathing heavily.

Michael stopped.  “Do you want me—”

“N-no!  Keep going.”  Jeremy needily tugged at Michael's sweatshirt and Michael took that as his okay to continue.

Traveling down his neck and across his collarbone, Michael's lips left a trail of little red marks, a stark contrast to Jeremy’s pale skin.  His hands wandered to Jeremy's waist, his legs still loosely wrapped around Jeremy's hips.  

As Michael's lips left Jeremy's skin, he gently brushed his nose against the crook of Jeremy's neck.  He left another quick, soft kiss before fully pulling away.

“Holy shit…” he murmured.

“I  _ know _ ,” Jeremy replied, looking at Michael through heavy lids.  A dopey grin lingered on his lips, completely love struck and helpless from Michael's touch. 

“No I mean  _ holy shit _ …”  Michael's fingers brushed over the deep red marks on Jeremy's skin.  Jeremy lowered his head to look before grabbing his phone to check out his reflection.

“Oh man,” he whined, smile fading.  

***

“Jeremy?” Brooke questioned, peaking past Chloe to Jeremy and Michael.  “Why are you wearing a scarf?  It's almost summer…”

Chloe took a step forward and rearranged Jeremy's scarf.  Jeremy stiffened, but stayed still.  “And it's not even  _ cute.”  _

“I, erm, uh,” Jeremy stammered.  “I'm making a fashion statement…?”

Chloe and Brooke gave each other one of those all knowing girl looks.  “It's a fashion statement,” Brooke repeated.

“Mm,” Chloe hummed.  “The  _ real  _ statement, though, are those hickies.”  The girls gave each other the look again before giggling, leaving Jeremy a blushing, stuttering mess.

**Author's Note:**

> >:)c


End file.
